Closer
by PurpleSkiesClouds
Summary: It was a simple and lost moment. Now everything is anything but for Harper and Justin. What started as friends helping each other has got the two in trouble- more so than usual. What are they going to do? Is this happening? Most importantly: What will Alex do?
1. End of School, Start of School

_**I Do Not Own Anything.**_

_**Summary: It was a simple and lost moment. Now everything is anything but for Harper and Justin. What started as friends helping each other has got the two in trouble- more so than usual. What are they going to do? Is this happening? Most importantly: What will Alex do?**_

**Harper P.O.V.**

"Harper I have never seen or heard you be so sick before." Alex concerns over me as I release my insides into her toilet. She admires from the doorway, half wanting to comfort half wanting to throw up herself.

"It's just nerves," I breathe heavily. "First Day of School jitters." I get off my knees and flush the toilet.

"It's First Day of Seeing Zeke jitters." She states. "You've been avoiding him since Gigi's party and now you are going to be forced to see him every day." I walk over to the sink and begin to brush my teeth, ignoring her thoughts. "Yup! Now you have to face that two-timer-" I gargle mouthwash to drown out her rampage.

It's easy to say that Alex is no fan of Zeke. After we saw Gigi tongue my ex-boyfriend Zeke, she had badmouthed him and banned him from the house. I sadly thought that today would be different, then again the day is new: New Day, New School Year, New Me!

"He's not a two-timer." A voice interrupts my thoughts and Alex's rant. "Stop calling him a two-timer Alex." Justin flatly defended Zeke. Alex rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Well what do you call a jerk who doesn't tell his girlfriend that he is tutoring another girl and then makes out with her in front of all New York?" She probes her brother. They were on each side of the bathroom door. They represented the good and bad of Zeke. It made me sick. Hurriedly I rush over to the toilet.

"One: they broke up before he kissed Gigi and two: has she been doing this all morning?" Justin's defense was weakened by his curiosity.

"Try all week." Alex sighs. "I thought her nerves were crazy before but this week has definitely shown me a new Harper." As I get up for a second time, she braves the bathroom and hands me the mouthwash. "Take it easy. Zeke is just a guy- a jerky guy and if he wants Gigi then he must me a dumb jerky guy." She hugs me in support. "Remember that okay?"

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Russo calls us for eating. "Alex I need you to bring me your book bag for checking!" A mumble left Alex's mouth and she was gone.

"Junior year is going to be a pain! I know it!" She screams down the hallway. Justin and I smirk at her outburst.

"You going to be okay?" He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. He's dressed to impress today. A button down shirt, tie and loafers. I was reminded that he had his NYU interview today, he had applied for Early Admission in June and now was time for the interview portion.

"I think so- no, I know so." I perk up. "Alex and you are right, he's a dumb jerky guy and at the same time he didn't cheat on me." I sigh in acceptance. "He did not tell me about tutoring Gigi and we were broken up when he kissed her. I am crazy to be this nerve wrecked over a guy that clearly wasn't that nerve wrecked about me." I look at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and my clothes wrinkled from the constant bending over for throwing up. I was crazy, Alex never lost her cool over a boy and surely Gigi never lost her cool ever- not that I should be using her as an example. This year was going to be a New Me!

"Harper before you do anything drastic, just remember he was your first boyfriend and what you felt for him the last year doesn't go away that easy." He reassures me. "Trust me on that." He smiles and heads downstairs.

I know what he means and my heart aches more.

**Justin P.O.V.**

"We're seniors!" Zeke runs up on me, rustling my hair. "We own this school!" He yells full of energy.

It's the first day of school and all is as it should be. Freshmen are grouped up, sophmores are leaning against everything, juniors are double checking their supplies and seniors are talking big game. Man I love the first day of school! We high five and stop at my locker.

"I know bro, this year is going to be awesome." I unload my book bag. "I have four A.P. classes, am vice-treasurer of student government and I'm student assisting in Life Sciences."

"You're student assisting in Life Science?" Zeke asks confused. "Dude we passed that."

"I know, but chemistry and earth science were taken and it looks really good on applications if you show that you know what you're doing when it comes to science, so what better way than to teach it?" I explain to Zeke's understanding.

"You really want to go to NYU don't you?" He jokes. I punch his arm and slam my locker shut.

"Hey Harper." Gigi's voice travels down the hallway. The first day hallway commotion ceases and all eyes focus on the two juniors.

Harper is sadly standing alone, Alex probably having left to ditch the first day of school. She looked better than she had in the bathroom this morning. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail, makeup much neater and clothes less tattered.

"Hi Gigi," She clears her throat and makes an effort to pass the girl. Unfortunately, Gigi is the queen at cornering. She had Harper pinned between lockers and an on looking crowd. "Excuse please."

"What did you do this summer?" Gigi pried, ignoring Harper's plea.

"Oh, nothing much . . . just worked at the Sub Station." Harper didn't stop trying to get away. "I have to go meet Mr. Laritate, so if you could just move over-"

"Don't you mean sleep over?" Gigi spat out. Harper turned sheet white, her tormentor's words catching her off guard.

"I . . . really really . . . have to go." Without another word, she pushed past Gigi and the crowd of Tribeca Preppers. Not stopping until she was out the entrance doors.

**Harper P.O.V.**

So much for the New School Year and the New Me. In a matter of seconds I had been reduced to a blob: crying alone on a bench across from school.

Why did Gigi have to humiliate me like that? I was sure she was too drunk at that party to remember seeing me at her party. I guess she wasn't that intoxicated after all . . . oh no! What if Alex finds out? What if Gigi tells everyone what she meant about "sleep over"? I cover my face as more tears stream down my face.

"You okay?" I look up and see Justin with a tissue in hand. As usual, he comes to my rescue and I'm a mess.

"I've been better." I admit taking the tissue. "Sit, hear about the better times." He smiles at my humor.

"Look at it this way-" Justin begins his cheer up routine, but I can't let him start it.

"Gigi totally caught me off guard!" I cry out. "Coming up from behind and dangling my walk of shame in front of me- in front of the whole school!"

"School hallway actually." He corrects.

"Justin it's not funny!" I face him in all seriousness. "If anyone finds out what we did, it'll lead to questions, which will lead to Alex-"

"We were drunk Harper, people do crazy things when they're drunk." He reasons, touching my shoulder. "You were having a bad breakup and I was nervous about my application, add a bottle of rum to that mix and . . . things happen." He looks me in the eyes, searching for my understanding.

"Yeah, but things shouldn't happen when the people in question are the best friend of Alex and her brother." I reason back. "Oh and at Gigi's house!"

"Gigi didn't see anything but you walking away from her parents' room at 2 a.m." he sighs. "Besides she was out of her mind drunk; Harper don't think twice about it! Gigi has already had her dramatic confrontation- right now she's not even thinking of you anymore." He grabs my hand and begins to stand up. "C'mon let's go back and face this day. First period is going to start soon." I yank my hand from his.

"I can't right now." I honestly couldn't. "I need to just be by myself right now." Justin sighs in acceptance.

"Just don't sit here too long and know that Alex isn't going to find out. It was a onetime thing and a lost moment in time." He smiles and walks back to school.

As he walks away I can't help but think about us: him and me. We were closer. We had come a long way from the days of being stalker and stalkee. Now we were friends, two people who have an understanding of their relationship. Two people who were there for one another and happily fought the battle against Alex's procrastination.

That's what I need to do: find Alex. Find her, and all my problems will be solved . . . or at least I'll be distracted from them.

**_Thoughts? Comments?_**


	2. New Me?

**I Do Not Own Anything- except Mrs. O'Neill**

_**A/N: Here is the second chapter! All your reviews were awesome and I thank you for them!**_

**Alex P.O.V.**

"There you are!" Harper shrieks from across the room. Somehow she had tracked me down to the art room. Shocker.

"Who would've thought right?" I jab, returning to my sketch pad. She plops down next to me. "Shouldn't you be in Math or English or something?" This is why I escape to Art Room. It's the only place where there aren't words or numbers or dumb questions.

"Marine Biology and we both are." She corrects, redoing her ponytail. "I'm not going without you." I roll my eyes in annoyance. Why was everyone on me about school . . . more than they usually were.

Yes I understand is that junior year is a big thing, but it's me! If I've pulled through before I can pull through again. Yes it was by the skin of my teeth, but I did it! Why can't anyone remember that? All this talk isn't helping; I have to change the subject.

"Did you throw up again?" She stops her preening. I've got her distracted, inwardly I smirk.

"No, I had to pee this time," she corrects with a matter of fact tone, "and don't change the subject. Alex, junior year is what colleges look at for applications."

"If you're not throwing up, you're peeing- are you okay Harper?" I sneak fear into the conversation and she huffs. "That's a lot of fluids to lose."

"Yes I'm okay," Harper clarifies, "I told you it's just nerves about Zeke, now we need to focus on you this year!"

"I don't know Harper," I walk over to the easels. "I think you should go to the doctor, something could be wrong." I shoot her a look of concern. "Well at least the school nurse, Mrs. O'Neill." She rolls her eyes.

"If I go, will you go to class?" She reasons. I give up! There is no getting anyone off my case.

"Big deal!" I sigh. "So colleges look at this year for acceptance, I plan on going to Europe after graduation anyway," I wink at Harper. "Remember: you and me and some Euro guys on the beach in Spain." Harper laughs in recollection of our Dream Summer Vacation. We had this plan ever since we were twelve and saw Dirty Dancing.

"And we still will, but that's for the summer, so when we come back in the Fall I want my best friend to be with me in our dorm room." She jumps up and takes my sketch book. "If you do really well this year and add these works to your applications, any school in the world will accept you!" She pleads with me. "Come on Alex, let's go!" Her eyes get huge and she starts to pout. I am a goner.

"Fine!" I accept. "But you are paying for all of our Ramen Noodles when we go to college and I get the first pick of European hotties AND you really go see the nurse." She shoots out her hand in agreement.

"Deal!" We shake on it and she grabs my bag. "To Marine Biology!" I've never seen anyone so happy about a class on sea things in my life; I can't help me smile.

Harper is my best friend and the only one who can make school fun. Without her I don't know what my days would be like. I lock arms with her and head out to my friendly doom.

**Harper P.O.V.**

After Marine Bio I have a free period, so I run to the nurse's office to get her seal of approval for Alex.

"Hello?" I knock on the open door and peek inside. The office was creepily too white and sanitized. Just breathing in here seemed wrong. A lanky and semi-grey haired woman came out of what I think is the bathroom. She's wearing black converse and hot pink skinny jeans under a knee length white lab coat. "Hi, I'm Harper Finkle, are you Mrs. O'Neill?." She gives me a cold up down.

"School just started like an hour ago; already you have a medical issue?" Her voice is surprisingly warm as her eyes throw daggers at my face. "Kids these days." She mumbles loudly.

"I'm fine miss," I say as nicely as I can. "My best friend- Alex Russo, just-" She holds up her hand in protest.

"Don't say anything more missy." She motions toward a long table-like chair in the corner. "Hop up and start telling me everything. Alex Russo and I have an understanding." She winks before reaching for a notepad in her breast pocket. I do as she says and nervously sit on my hands.

"I've been throwing up but its only because I've been nervous these past few days." I spit out. "My boyfriend broke up with me in June and I haven't seen him since and the girl he is with cornered me and it's junior year and I can't seem to hold my bladder and I live with Alex, so naturally she's concerned but really it's just nerves! My mom used to call me a Nervous Nelly!" I started fast and ended yelling. Mrs. O'Neill doesn't look up from her notepad.

"So vomiting and peeing?" she recounts. "When did the vomiting start?"

"Uh . . . about a month ago actually," I laugh in thought. "Alex's brother, Justin was going on a date and like took a bath in some really strong cologne. It was horrible smelling! I almost didn't make it to the toilet in time."

"Sensitive to smell and about a month ago . . ." she notes. "And is your chest tender?" She raises her head to ask me. I start to blush in awkwardness.

"Does that really matter?" I ask embarrassingly. "It's just nerves!" Mrs. O'Neill scrunches her face.

"So yes then?" She goes back to her notepad, "Tenderness, nausea, frequent peeing and vomiting." Her pen taps her chin and she thinks. "I am going to need you to go to the bathroom Harper." Crossing her arms, she stares me down.

"Why?" I question fearfully. "There is nothing wrong with being nervous." She drops her head in visible agitation.

"They really need to teach these kids about symptoms and not just flowers." Her mumble is again loud. "Ms. Finkle," Her eyes lean into mine, and she hops up on the table. "When did Aunt Flo last visit you?"

_**More Thoughts? Comments?**_


	3. Rejection

**I Do Not Own Anything  
**

_**A/N: Here is the third chapter! I thank you all again for the reviews, comments, follows and faves! I'm happy to tell this story and hope you continue to enjoy!**_

**Harper P.O.V.**

I can't be pregnant. I just can't be. I mean yes I did that . . . thing but it was only one time, my first time!

After my chat with Mrs. O'Neill the day flew by. I honestly do not remember anything that has happened. I hope I went to all my classes today and wrote down the homework. That's the last thing I need: to miss the first homework assignments of the school year. No I stand corrected, the last thing I need is to be pregnant with my best friend's brother.

Now that I'm home with the Russo's, everything seems way worse than when I was in the Nurse's office. I mean, I might just ruin all of their lives and what's worse I can't really give them a warning without hating myself or with a silver lining. I mean I could say that they are going to be grandparents, but then Mrs. Russo would probably kick me out for not using 'grand' in a good way. Until I can find a way to tell them all without ruining anyone's life I will just grin and bear it. Like right now for example, I am outwardly enjoying girl time with Alex as she paints my toenails in the living room, and inwardly panicking about what is happening. No one seems to be the wiser.

Mrs. Russo is cooking in the kitchen, humming away. Mr. Russo helping Max with his homework at the kitchen table, struggling to get him to understand Pi. They all seem fine with not knowing and I hate to be the one that tells them.

I think telling Alex is going to be the hardest though. I know I tell her everything but how can I tell her that I am pregnant with her brother's baby. Especially when she hates that the two of us are friends. Well not hate . . . yet. All I know is that I don't intend to tell anyone that I'm pregnant and don't plan on doing so anytime soon.

"They accepted me!" Justin storms through the door, fist in air and grin bright as sun. My heart sinks into deep space. "I have been accepted into New York University!" He got into NYU, he has a future planned and what I have is unplanned. At this moment, if I tell him or anyone I'll be rejected for sure. Justin looks around the house for cheers and celebrating.

"Justin that's great!" Mrs. Russo stops her stirring and runs over to her son.

"I know!" He agrees hugging her tightly. "Plus they're giving me a full scholarship!" He whips out an envelope. "They are going to pay for room and board, books, lab fees, everything!" Mr. Russo jumps up.

"My son: the NYU Scholarship guy!" He cheers, slapping Justin on the back. "This is the greatest day of my life!"

"Thanks Dad," Justin laughs, "It's mine too." The three Russo's clamor over the letter and I can't bear to look.

"Alex I'm going to my room." I take my feet from her hands. "I've got some extra homework I want to get done." Before Alex can say anything about my education, I'm out of the living room and downstairs. Far away from the happiness and alone with my guilt.

**Justin P.O.V.**

"I did the interview and they offered me all of it right on the spot!" Dad's face is electrified; Mom's red with excitement.

"This means celebrating!" She yells. "We are going to throw a party to end all parties! Streamers, music, balloons!" Mom goes off, making a list and forgetting about the stove. "We'll invite everyone!"

"Teresa the stove!" Dad calls after her. "I'll get it." He sighs and finishes what Mom started. "I guess we'll have burnt dinner."

"I'd rather burnt dinner than math homework." Max admits.

"I bet you would," Dad laughs. "Keep working on #5." Max sighs and gets back to work. I shake my head, figures Max would pull an Alex.

"Great going _J-Man_," Alex annoyingly teases on the couch. "Your news freaked out Harper." I roll my eyes.

"How could my awesome news freak her out?"

"I don't know, but for the most part she was fine until you came in shouting to the world." She exaggerates, jabbing her nail file in my direction.

"This is true!" Max chimes in. "I mean she was a little pale and busy in her thoughts, but still fine for the most part."

"I'll go and check on her okay?" I raise my hands in surrender to my siblings.

Harper still had to be upset about the Gigi thing this morning. I was sure that by now it'd be fine, I mean I didn't hear anything else or any rumors. I didn't even see Gigi again today. As I approach her bedroom door, I hear sniffles.

"Harper?" She jumps up from her bed at the sound of me. Her face is red and her eyes empty, looking at her pillow its soaked and it doesn't take me long to realize that this is very serious. I close the door behind me. "What happened?" She wipes her face and smiles.

"I didn't get into that fashion program I applied to." She spits out. "I wanted to congratulate you on your acceptance, but I . . . I," Harper starts to tear. Her shoulders start to shake, and her breath starts to get caught. This isn't the Harper I am used to.

"Don't worry, you can always try again next year." I think fast, trying to soothe my sister's best friend. This doesn't help her and she cries more. "Second times the charm!"

"That's . . . true!" She agrees before plopping onto the bed. "Thanks . . . Justin." Harper smiles at me, but it does little to help my concern.

Looking down at her like this: red face, tear filled eyes, loss of optimism; it's not right. This is not the Harper I know and have come to respect. The Harper I have become closer to as a friend and not as a crush. I must do everything I can to get that Harper back.

"Let's go out tonight!" My words are swift. She looks at me with shock and precaution.

"I don't know Justin," She speaks slowly. "I really think I should be alone tonight."

"Well I don't think so," I sit on the bed with her. "Today's been hard on you and I think you need to stop being alone and start getting back into the swing of things." She wipes her face. "No Gigi, no Zeke and most importantly no rejection."

**Harper P.O.V.**

I should've said no but I didn't. I should've complained about homework but I didn't. Instead I went on a tangent about a fashion program that didn't exist and am now on a pity date with Justin Russo. Well not date because we're just friends . . . that are going to have a baby . . . that I only know about.

"I said you want more?" I am brought out of my thoughts by Justin. "You finished the popcorn, you want more? I can run and get some before the movie starts." I nod yes and he takes the bucket. "Be back in a flash." He makes his way through the crowds of seats and walks out the theatre.

His idea of cheering me up about the rejection from the faux fashion program was seeing a classic black and white film. Unlucky for me, Justin is persistent; after about an hour of resisting he dragged me down here and forced popcorn on me. Last thing I need is to be in an empty giant room literally filled with silence and Justin Russo. This is going to be so awkward. One, I can barely stop crying and two. I can't tell anyone why I am really crying.

"Hey Harper." Looking up I see the man who broke me, the cherry on top of this awful cake: Zeke. I stand corrected: this is going to be way awkward.

"Hi Zeke." I push out of my throat, begging my face not to break out in tears. The summer has done him good. He's taller, has a tan and broader shoulders. Gigi must really work for him, better than I did for him anyway. "What are you doing here?" I ask trying to ignore the pain in my chest. He shrugs.

"I just needed a break from the real world." He scratches his head, "Besides I couldn't reach Justin and this is the only thing I haven't seen yet." I nod as if I knew this was a fact.

"Zeke?" Justin is back with the popcorn. He glances between his best friend and me, confused and worried.

"I've been calling you all night!" Zeke slaps him on the back. "You send me a text about getting accepted into NYU and then leave me hanging?" Justin slowly smiles.

"It was nothing really. Just an interview, a talk about what I have planned for senior year and then maybe next summer, some questions about my future adult self and . . . yeah they accepted me on the spot." Justin's face is glowing; my stomach starts churning.

"I can't believe it." Zeke looks over to me, "Can you believe it Harper?" I shake my head no, afraid to open my mouth.

"That's not it either," Justin continues. "They're offering me a full scholarship!" His eyes explode with joy and so does my mine. As tears of regret and guilt start to fall, I jump up from my seat and run out of the theatre. Not looking back, not facing my pain and most importantly not facing eventual rejection.

_A WEEK LATER . . ._

**Justin P.O.V.**

"What happened between you and Harper?" I am cornered in my room by Alex. She's standing in my doorway hands on hips and glaring me down. I ignore her and go back to studying for Living Science. Tomorrow is going to be the first day I actually teach a little, and I need to be at my best. "Um, excuse me brother!" She clears her throat. "Ever since you two came back from that movie she's been acting funny. Funny as in dodging mom, dad, Max, Mr. Laritate and even me! Not to mention not eating and going to bed early and hanging out afterschool in school!" She walks up to my bed, tossing my textbook to the side. "Would you listen to me about Harper?!"

"Hey!" I shout, scrambling to pick up the book.

"That's what I'm saying!" She steps on the textbook. "You broke Harper, now go fix her!" Alex is serious: her eyes near slits and finger pointed at my heart. I snatch my book from her foot.

"First off I didn't break Harper; she's just upset about that fashion program that didn't accept her." I clean the book and stare down at her. "Give her some more time to adjust; she had her heart set on that program." Alex's face twists in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She yells. "Harper didn't apply to any fashion program! And if she did didn't you think I would know about it?!"

"Maybe she didn't want to tell you in case she didn't get in." I state in a matter of fact voice. "You know how she is." Alex pushes me onto the bed. She is standing over me, arms crossed, eyes like daggers.

"That is exactly why I know that this fashion program does not exist! We tell each other everything! _Hello_!" She storms out of my room. "Fix her!" Behind her the door slams.

If the fashion program doesn't exist, then why has Harper been acting so off lately? Why would she lie? I glance over at my alarm clock, it's 3:25pm; that means she should be calling her parents on the phone.

If I had to fix her as Alex put it, now was my time. Usually after her phone calls to her parents she's a little too exhausted to argue. I run downstairs and see her on the couch. Carefully I hide behind the banister and listen in.

"Yes mommy . . . I know but . . . I agree and all but . . . I just want to say . . . Hi again daddy . . . if you can just let me . . . there's something I need . . . okay . . . bye." She barely finishes speaking when the phone clicks. She hangs it up and covers her face.

I know Harper's parents love her but they really don't get their daughter. Clearly she has something she wants to talk to them about but as usual they steamroll her. As unfortunate as this was, this is the perfect time to help her. I come out of my hiding spot and stroll in.

"Oh hey Harper!" She snaps her neck, turning to see me.

"Ow!" Holding her neck, she gets up. "Hi Justin, I've gotta go." Before she can run downstairs, I block the stairway. She shifts a little in uneasiness, and I know I've got her.

"Sorry about that," I apologize, guiding her back to the couch. "Here, sit, rest!" I force her down and run to get a cold rag. "Put something on that and everything will be fine." She sighs.

"Sure." I smile inwardly. Just like I thought, she's too weak to argue. I hurry back with a wet paper towel, putting it on her neck and plopping down next to her.

"How'd it go with your parents?" She looks at me and sighs again. "That bad?"

"I just wanted to tell them one thing." Harper looks at her hands. "That's all I wanted to do and you would think that they would want to hear it but no." She removes the paper towel from her neck. "I would tell Mrs. Russo but it would-" Harper stops talking, tears starting to fall from her face. "I can't!"

"Harper what is going on?" I spit out to her surprise. "For the past week all you have done is hide from everyone- including Alex, cry continuously and non-stop, run to the bathroom or to your bedroom with every chance available and most importantly lied." Harper's eyes were huge, balloon huge. Her upper lip biting her bottom lip, hard. "You know you don't have to lie and you know most importantly you can tell Alex anything." I put my hand on her shoulder in show of support. "You can even tell me anything." She glances down at the wet paper towel in her hands.

"Can I tell you that I'm pregnant?"


	4. The Stage Crew Didn't Tell Me

******I Do Not Own Anything**

_******A/N: A nice revealing chapter! Thank you all for the reviews and comments and faves! ENJOY!**_

_Three Months Ago_

**Justin P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you scored us invites to Gigi's party!" I was jumping up and down with excitement. "Zeke how did you do it?!" My best friend shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been tutoring Gigi since January and she thought I was awesome enough to invite- nothing really." He was trying to be cool, nonchalant about the whole thing but I know Zeke and on the inside he was a mess. I take his lead to help him feel better.

"Yeah of course," I smirk inwardly. "So where is the Gigi in question?" Her house was a mob scene. Everywhere you looked there were people- specifically college and high school aged people. Gigi was no doubt the most popular person at Tribeca Prep but apparently also at Colombia and NYU. "This place is just like a nightclub."

"I know!" Zeke yelled as the music got turned up. "I'm going to go find her; you go and have fun- mingle. Soon these people will be your peers Mr. Early Acceptance." I shove him into the crowd as he mocks my courage.

Earlier today I sent in my application to NYU for Early Acceptance in their science department. I knew it was way early- I just finished being a junior in high school today, and that I probably wouldn't get in but I would have drove myself crazy if I waited until November to apply.

I made my way through the hoards of people and ear-shattering bass to the bar. It took me forever to find a soda in a bar filled with rum and beer, but I did it. I was admiring my work when I got a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey!" I turn around to see what I think is Harper. She looks different with her being all glammed out and glittery: short skirt, halter, blown out and wavy hair. It's taking me aback. "You got another one of those?" She nods toward my drink and I hand it to her.

"Drink up!" As she opens it, I return to fishing.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you were the party-crashing type?" Harper jokes. I stop my deep ice diving to retort.

"Well if you must know your boyfriend got us in. Why didn't you tell me he was tutoring Gigi?" I yell. Her face falls and she appears hurt. "You okay?"

"Zeke is tutoring Gigi?" She asks blankly. Suddenly the music stops and Gigi's voice crackles over the microphone. She's standing on a grand piano and clearly drunk. It takes her a few seconds to gather her balance and cool.

"Hey everybody!" She chirps. "I want to thank you all for coming to my End of School Partay and thank you for all knowing that you can't be me!" This statement gets a lot of hoots and laughs. "I know, I know!" She laughs. "Anyhoo, I just wanted to give recognition to one guy who made this all possible because I was sure I would have to go to summer school instead of St. Barts this summer and that would be awful and that guy is Zeke!" Cheers of Zeke fill the room and my best friend appears on the piano next to Gigi."Here you go Zekey!" She kisses him with tongue. Big Tongue and Zeke doesn't fight her. The mob of partiers go crazy: they cheer for Zeke, laugh at Gigi and some start throwing plastic cups.

"Can you believe this Harper?" I ask in shock. I turn to her but only see a heap of glitter on the floor. She is balled up on the marble floor, the soda is spilled and there are tears running down her face.

Thinking quick, I go back to the bar and get a bottle of rum. "C'mon Harper." I pull her up and drag her off. Taking the stairs up we go to the last room on the left.

It's a giant bedroom, just like the one you would see in one of those Real Housewives shows. I knew Gigi was rich but not like this rich. There's a massive bed with a fireplace, fancy Greek statues and a huge bay window. This place is amazing! I hand Harper the bottle and jump on the bed. "Drink." I order, she obliges.

"He broke up with me." She releases after a minute of swigging. "Right after the bell rang as I helped him clean out his locker." She takes another drink. "That's why Alex dragged me here, she thought crashing Gigi's party and hooking up with a college guy would heal me." She drinks a lot more. "I mean the break up was one thing but now he's dating Gigi! Her! Was he cheating on me this whole time?" She takes a gulp of rum. "This November will have been a year since we started dating! Now though? What is it? What is it now Justin?!" I get up and ease her to the bed, grabbing the bottle from her.

"Slow down a bit Harper." The bottle is already half empty. "Have you ever had this before?" She shakes her head.

"No but the stage crew at my parents shows used to all the time." She hiccups. "Try some, it's really good." I drink some to catch up with her. It burns going down, but that feeling is soon relieved by the sensation of warmth. "See?!" She encourages with a grin before collapsing the rest of her body onto the bed. "I wish I could have seen that Zeke was into Gigi though."

"It's okay Harper," I help. "I mean I didn't see that Miranda was only into me because of my smarts and was using me to get a good grade." I sit beside her and take a mouthful of rum. "Yow!"

"But you didn't date Miranda for almost a year." She points hastily. "You didn't get those feelings that love was on the brink or close enough to taste the possibility that you had found your soul mate. The person that got you the most, the person that made you believe that anything can happen." Her eyes tear up. "You didn't get that far with Miranda and the room is spinning." She covers her face.

"I didn't get that far with Miranda, but I did with Juliet." I take a huge swig as she peeks between her fingers. "I got real close to that with her and then college got in the way- granted it's no Gigi but it still packs a punch to the heart." Harper sits up.

"If it helps, I think you were dumb to let her go." She giggles. "I'm sorry Justin but come on! You could still be with her- you had a chance and why is this room still spinning." Harper lies back down, clutching her head. "I don't remember the stage crew talking about spinning."

She was right. I let myself get in the way of me and Juliet. I was the reason I lost my soul mate and the possibility of love. Harper was right to laugh at me. I should have fought for her, ran after her but I didn't. I haven't. I finish the bottle and the room begins to spin. I join Harper and fall backwards. Side by side we were lying on the bed. Two people wallowing in the love that was lost.

"I have to get into NYU. Juliet doesn't go there but if I get in maybe she'll see my maturity and not care so much about the age difference." I explain to my drunken friend, who is clutching her face.

"Maybe," she hiccups, "You know what . . . I can't stay here . . . with Zeke . . . and Gigi!" She yells the name of her enemy. Working hard to find her balance, she stands up. "To Waverly Place!" I laugh and yank at her hand. She loses her stability and falls on top of me.

"Good luck walking when you can barely stand." I laugh.

"Darn your smarts Justin Russo!" She begins to tickle me and I lose it. So much so that my head jerks forward and our lips meet. It shocks us both. Her eyes bore down at me and mine at her.

"Sorry." She apologizes quickly. I look at her lips and I think of how warm they are, how soft. How they made me laugh and comforted me.

"Don't be." I kiss her and she kisses me.

**_Thoughts? Comments?_**


	5. The How's

******I Do Not Own Anything**

**Harper P.O.V.**

I don't know what to do now. I finally tell Justin about the pregnancy after a week of imagining how I'm going to do it and where I'm going to do it, after calming myself into thinking that he's going to take it better than I did and . . . he's catatonic. His eyes huge and bulging, just staring into open space, his face pale and lips scrunched up.

"Justin-" I say his name, but his hand cuts me off. It's floating in midair, separating me and him, my suffering and his shock.

"I have to go prepare for my lesson." He stands up and leaves. As he leaves Mrs. Russo comes bouncing into the kitchen. She is cheery and oblivious to the sadness in the room. Quickly I dry my face with the paper towel, hiding the misery.

"Good morning! Harper are you joining us for breakfast or do you have to run off to school again?" She looks at me with suspicion in her eyes.

"No, I have to meet Mr. Laritate for drama club." My response is told evenly, calmly yet her eyebrow goes up.

"Is this about Zeke?" She plops down next to me. "Sweetie I know he was your first boyfriend and I'm sorry it hurts so much, but he isn't worth all this pain. If he wants a mouthy mean girl instead of you then it's his loss and he's crazy!" I sniffle in response.

"It's not that Mrs. Russo . . ." I sigh. I needed to talk to someone and here was the someone who was like a real mother to me, but how was I going to talk to her without getting her upset or worse: hate me? "I recently got into this problem with a boy and I don't know what to do. I mean I told him and he just . . . walked away. I know he's in shock but I am too! What should I do Mrs. Russo?" Searching her face for a resolution, I've never been more desperate.

"Well it looks like he needs some time to adjust to this problem. No one has a solution to a puzzle right away." She smiles sincerely, reaching for my hand. "And know Harper that no problem is too hard to handle and just the idea that you have found someone new is a step forward in getting back to your old self."

"Thank you Mrs. Russo." Like a real mom, her words soothed me. It hurt that the mom I had been trying to talk to for a week, didn't do what Mrs. Russo did for me in a minute. Alex comes downstairs, cell phone in hand.

"Is Justin's surprise party still tonight?" At the question Mrs. Russo lightens up.

"Yes! Oh how could I forget!" She jumps up and runs to the fridge calendar. "I hid all the plans behind the calendar." Flipping it over a collage of pictures and notes emerge. "Now everything is pretty much done but I still need to distract him long enough to sneak everyone in."

"Harper will do it!" Alex volunteers. She shoots me a devious smirk- she's up to something, I know it. Yet, before I can object to this awful idea Mrs. Russo is beaming at me.

"Oh would you Harper?" Her teeth blind me and I find myself reluctantly nodding yes.

**Justin P.O.V.**

I can't seem to think straight. I'm sitting here in Living Science- my teaching debut, and I can't concentrate. All I can think about is Harper, Harper and me, Harper and the baby. How I left her on the couch crying her eyes out. I was in shock- still in shock! Pregnant? How is this possible?

"Justin?" At the sound of my name I snap into action. Mr. Laritate is giving me the eye. "It's not like you to zone out Justin." He gives me the up down. "As I was telling these freshmen, Mrs. Wyndam is out on maternity leave, so I will be taking over. She said you were going to student teach this semester?"

"Yes sir." I smile tightly. Maternity leave? Was this some kind of joke?

"Well since you back this up, why don't you show us your teaching skills and get this rodeo started!" He nods and moves to the back of the room. Taking a deep breath, I move to the board and write my name.

"Good morning, I'm Justin Russo. You can all call me Justin and I welcome you to the fun that is Living Science." I may be distracted but I am going to stick to my script. "Where nothing is really un-living and everything is science!" I extend my arms in a sign of excitement. "Who's ready?!" The response is empty stares and eye rolls. "Okay then . . ." I drag on my words, releasing my stress.

How am I going to do this? How am I going to communicate to these kids? How am I going to face Harper? How am I going to tell my parents? How am I going to be a parent? How am I going to be a parent and go to NYU? HowHowHowHowHowHowHow . . . The word dances in my head driving me crazy and sick.

"Justin?" The 'How's stop and I'm brought back to face a class filled of confused faces. Mr. Laritate is suspiciously eyeing me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Laritate," Exhaling, I grab my lesson plan and try to start fresh. "Today we are going to go over Cells. H-how they form and . . . h-how they come to be." My throat catches. It's going to be a long class.

**Harper P.O.V.**

Once again I am head over toilet. It's after lunch and I'm losing my lunch. Is this some kind of punishment? A sentence bestowed upon me for not doing more to keep Zeke from Gigi, _or_ for running into the arms of my best friend's brother because of Zeke and Gigi _or_ maybe even because I took the life of that plant. That must be the reason: I took a life, so now I must give one. I drop to the floor; I can't take this anymore.

"Harper?" The hearing of my name cuts through my silent suffering. It's Alex, grabbing my bag I exit the safety of the stall.

"Hey Alex." I smile wildly at my best friend to no avail. She sees through it, her serious face hurting my heart.

"What is going on?" She shoots at me. "Mr. Laritate said you two didn't meet this morning. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages and when I do see you, you act fake and are distracted. Not to mention you spend most of your time in the bathroom- Max is saying that it's your new bedroom." Her arms are crossed and she's out of breath. "You don't hide things from me Harper and I don't hide things from you. That's not how we work, and this past week has proven that."

She's right this isn't working but I can't bear to hurt her. How can I tell her that I did the unforgiveable with her brother and that now I am carrying her niece or nephew? I know we're best friends but how far does that go when it comes to blood relatives?

"Alex what is going on is something I can't talk to you about just yet and I need you to know that I will tell you because keeping it a secret from you is killing me. You're my best friend, no you're my sister and I need you to know that I care about you, that is why I'm doing what I'm doing." I pour my heart out. Let out all that is in me- well not all. She crinkles her nose in response.

"Harper you're my sister too and the fact that you are keeping something from me . . . it just seems like you're hiding not because you care about me but more because you don't trust me and I thought we overcame that a long time ago." Her words sting my eyes.

"Well, well, well." Gigi stands in the doorway of the girls bathroom with the Wanabe's. "So touching it makes me sick, what about you girls?" Her lackeys agree in silence, Alex rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Gigi?" Alex challenges. "This bathroom smells bad enough without your fancy snob perfume." Gigi covers her heart.

"Ow! That really hurt Alex, a true stinger." She mocks. "I wonder what I will ever do to get you back?" She eyes me with a smirk. "Let's see . . ." She was dangling what she knew about me and Justin in front of me.

Gigi was there after the party and incident. When Justin and I left the room, we found her drunk in the hallway sprawled on the floor. I honestly thought she was blackout drunk that night but I was wrong. Just like how I've been avoiding Alex, I've been avoiding Gigi too. Every time our paths crossed she would make some snide remark. If it wasn't bad enough she took my boyfriend, now she wants to also take away my best friend and ruin my life.

"Alex don't we have PE?" I grab her arm and hightail it out the bathroom. I didn't need Gigi to spill the news to Alex especially since I couldn't.

"What is going on?" Alex asks. "Why was Gigi giving you that all knowing look?" she yanks her arm away from me, making me do an about face. "Harper, it's me! Alex Russo! The only one who knows you better than yourself! You can trust me!" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I know I can but I can't risk losing you." Before I can see her reaction I escape down the hallway and out the school doors.

**Justin P.O.V.**

"Alex have you seen Harper?" I ask my sister at her locker. She promptly jabs her finger in my chest and glares.

"Whatever you said to her this morning did NOT help." Alex jabs her finger again. "Not only is she hiding something from me but Gigi seems to know and NOW she's literally running away from me- Harper not Gigi. She left school! Harper ditched school Justin! You better get that brain of yours to go fix what you did this morning and then get it to fix what you did to her last week at the movies!" She slams her locker shut. "Or else." With another jab to the chest she stalks off.

"What was that about?" Zeke pops in from behind me. My best friend and the love of Harper's life. My stomach drops.

"Uh nothing just Alex being Alex." I begin to walk away when he grabs my shoulder.

"How's Harper doing?" The question startles me. Was he talking about Harper Finkle? The girl who he dated for almost a year? The one who he broke up with for Gigi? The one who was pregnant with my baby? Did she talk to him? She wouldn't talk to him, would she?

"Um she's fine . . . why?" His Harper question is raising my curiosity. He really hasn't talked about Harper since the break up. Why now all of a sudden? "Has she said anything to you?" His eyebrow lifts up.

"No. Why is she trying to reach me?" Zeke's voice speeds up, "I mean I have been busy with Gigi lately but if she needs to talk or anything my schedule is all open. My cell phone is crazy with texts from Gigi and emails from Gigi but calling isn't her thing so if Harper wants to call me," he slows down and coughs. "She can." I slap him on the back.

"I'll let her know." I walk away and don't look back.

Zeke was giving off a vibe of regret. Did he want Harper back? Was he going to break up with Gigi? Would he take Harper back if he found out about me and her? Would she? Would he hate me? Would she hate me for ruining her chances with Zeke? As I leave the Tribeca Prep, the questions plague me more than the Hows. Everything in one day has just turned into a mess. No wonder Harper's been the way she's been.

I find her on the park bench. Her shoulders shaking, hands covering her face, sobbing uncontrollably. Taking a deep breath, I slowly sit next to her, mentally preparing myself to face her, to communicate and to answer the Hows. She doesn't acknowledge me, so I make the first move.

"How long have you known?" I don't look at her but at the big tree in front of us. A focal point that grounds me and reminds me to be strong. She sniffles loudly, wiping her nose.

"A week." She faces me. "I went to the school nurse and she asked me questions and took notes and made me take a test."

"So you might not be pregnant?" It was a ray of light. "Those things could be wrong. They get false positives all the time." She shrugs it off as if it's impossible. How could she shrug it away? The possibility of this being a mistake or some misunderstanding?

"I don't think so." She sighs. "I've been nauseous, throwing up, peeing a lot, getting stomach cramps and I'm way late." I turn to her and see her doubt, her acceptance of the diagnosis.

"Those symptoms aren't just limited to pregnancy Harper." I reason to her. "It could be stress or the flu or any number of things. So let's go to an actual doctor and get you checked out." I stroke her hair and smile confidently. "This is nothing but an error in thinking, a simple case of accepting the worst." Harper reluctantly nods in agreement. "Great." I stand us up and head toward the train station.

**_Thoughts? Comments?_**


End file.
